


Hopeful Delusions

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory Consideration, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Celebrian has not yet decided if she wants an extra marital affair. Lindir assumes everything, in time, will simply fall in place. Only two pieces of the puzzle falls into each other's arms.





	1. Fool's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dance of Titans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365301) by Lucidlucy. 



 

 

Lindir enters the gardens of Celebian's home for the first time since he and his lord arrived in Valinor. He looks around at all the blooming hues of life, bright in living color. Sure, Celebrian received Lindir with open arms and invited him to stay at her home for a while. Right now he needs a quite place to sort out his feelings. He no longer feels welcomed here.

A day hasn't gone by that would give him the slightest reason to be feeling this way. Elrond had tentatively broached the subject with her and they have had many private conversations of how they might go about it. Still, she feels uneasy and not quite sure if wants Lindir as a friend, partner or lover.

One elven year has passed and nothing has happened between the three of them. Although he still receives plenty of attention from his lord on a daily basis and extra tender loving kisses on special occasions. Lindir wonders why he can not get a straight answer from Elrond other than a plea for him to be patient. Celebrian seems more interested in just being friends really. Is he not worthy of both their love?

Lindir frowns as his steps come to a pause. Has he been...careless about her feelings? Perhaps he's been a little too eager and...hasty for this dilemma to resolve itself, trying to force it along before they are even ready? Lindir feels so guilty for being so selfish. Yes. He's asking too much of them and is just being silly he chides to himself, hoping he's not overthinking the situation.

He resumes his stroll along the paths. The flowers are so extraordinarily lovely, so different compared to the ones of Imladris, almost magical. Even in the bright light of the twin trees of Valinor their efflorescence seems to blush deeper with intensity. His eyes veers towards a single path leading away from the central gardens. His body moves subconsciously of its on accord. Lindir can not resist the need for solace as he drifts towards a secluded garden on silent feet. It is lush and surrounded by thick tapered shrubbery and vibrant flowers.

_'Patience.'_

Lindir listens. It's a whisper, barely there, echoing through his troubled mind as he follow onward along the path. He percieves the silent touch and is receptive to it. Lindir reaches out a hand wanting, hoping to touch the one he loves so much.

_'I love you.'_

Comes the calm cool voice which lulls him, a familiar essence making Lindir feel safe and needed. He holds his breath afraid that he might break the spell of the fragile bond he shares with his lord.

As Lindir treads closer, he realizes the words...are not...directed at him. He picks up on another awareness there. Elrond is speaking to someone else. Hidden amongst the bushes so careful not to be seen, Lindir sees them.

Elrond kisses Celebrian with deep fervent lips and tongue. Lindir forces his eyes shut not wanting to see this. His fingers fly up pressing against his lips as he holds back a gasp, barely keeping it in.

The longer he breathes, slowly, his emotions calms to a standstill. A deep gentle voice murmurs through the air this time. Lindir chances his eyes to dart back up to peek at them again.

The couple are straddled over a wooden longbench. Elrond is caged in between Celebrian's long thighs, trailing his fingers down along her exposed ribs, past her gown  bunched around her waist to grab her behind as she moves to lift her hips.

Disparity takes hold of Lindir, beholding the scene unfolding before him, a bitter reminder of what he used to have with Elrond before they sailed. The pain is bone white and piercing. He could do nothing more than watch helplessly.

Small huffs escapes from her lips as she gradually sinks down and settles onto her husband. They've been quiet up until now. Elrond heaves with his chest rising and falling, wrapping his hands around Celebrian pulling her closer to him. A low breathy moan releases behind her delicate ear when she begins to ride him.

Lindir looks on noticing how Elronds hands explores the contours his wife's body. His touches possessing an obvious and profound passion, Lindir had never experienced with him before. Feeling so hurt, Lindir casts down his eyes unable to look on.

He can still hear soulful hums and delightful sighs coming from the pair, the sounds rising higher and higher, the air singing with their desire. Elrond's lovemaking is becoming more desperate as he nears completion. Celebrian's embrace tightens as Elrond stills, spilling into her all his pent up need and she shivers away her climax giving voice to a shrill trill of fulfillment.

Their motions slows and quickly Lindir slips away before he's discovered. Stumbling back to the pathway like a simpering child he can no longer hold them back letting his silent tears fall.

 

~Fin~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surreal

 

Elrond feels something very acute piercing into his awareness. ' _Lindir?'_ Bracing himself from the pain of his minstrel's agony Elrond wonders what can possibly have Lindir this distraught? For the second time the thread of their bond thrums with almost an unbearable despair. Both him and Celebrian reels from the mental screaming. Regrettably they have to pull from one another rather unceremoniously, grabbing their garments before rushing back to the house.

~ ~ ~

Lindir's mind is flooded with the intimate images of his lord and lady. His fingers constantly wiping tears away as fear grips and takes hold of him. He somehow wills his heart to a place where he can't feel this pain, to be able to breathe again or else he will surely pass out.

He forces his legs to keep walking hoping he can make his way back to the villa quickly. Already approaching the back door he comes to a stand still. _'What will I do now?'_ Bewildered, Lindir stands there paralyzed on the patio, looking at his reflection through the windowpane. Feeling so lost he looks down; loathed to look at his self image, and glares at the doorknob of her door. Her house. ' _Her everything!'_   "I have nothing!" The one person who meant not just anything to him but everything in the world and more, seemsj lost to him. _'He was never mine to begin with.'_ A thought dawns on Lindir, _leave_. He must leave this place.  

It's silly really, he thinks as he swings the door open and storms through the kitchen area up the stairs and down the hallway. They are husband and wife. Knowing this, why brood over it. Regardless of his strong feelings for Elrond it was inevidable that he would choose her. His first true love and mother of his children.

 _'Foolish!'_ Lindir blurts out loud as he stomps into his bedroom, immediately dragging out a wooden chest from beneath his bed. Dropping to his knees he berates himself. _'I should've known better...he loves her not me...I'm just in the way... ...why am I even here!'_

Turning to his dresser, Lindir yanks the drawers open snatching and throwing garments everywhere except into the chest. _'He's a fool to bring me here. She do not want me. How can she knowing I've sinned against her, covetting what is hers by sacred law. I'm nothing more than a usurper under her roof.'_   At that last thought a sob wrenches through clenched teeth and Lindir crumples down into himself.

~ ~ ~

Racing up the stair case Elrond comes to Lindir's room hearing every single thought spilling from him. Understanding  that Lindir's discovery of their love making in the gardens is the reason for all of this.

"Lindir?" Elrond finds him on the floor, face streaked with tears, hunched over crying into his hands.

Silence.

For several long moments the menstrel watches Elrond as he nears. All he hears is blood rushing through his ears. With each step Elrond takes, every tiny hair stands on end. Every single move he makes goes unnoticed. He looks up at his lord to find a small knowing smile there.

He feels ashamed. Lindir bows his head sinking lower to the floor. "Forgive me." He whispers with a tiny voice.

Elrond kneels clasping both of Lindir's hands. "Stand up." He gently coaxes him.

It takes all of his courage to stand up tall as one with Elrond. Still Lindir's not brave enough to look into those bright clear eyes afraid of what he might find there. Pulled into a loving embrace Lindir calms, letting go he relaxes, resting his head upon Elrond's shoulder.

"I heard you. We both heard and it is nonsense, you are hear to stay. Please do not leave."

There's a catch of breath, Lindir pushes away to look up at him. "Truly?"

"Yes my hummingbird." Elrond plants a soothing kiss against Lindir's brow.

Lindir's trembling like a leaf within his lord's grip yet he clings onto his night robe for dear life. The confirmation makes him weak in the knees and he nearly caves in. But Elrond holds fast then straightens the elf back up.

Lindir hugs Elrond fiercly with tears flowing again. "I love you more than anything in this world."

"I know."

The minstel's heart skips a beat when he sees Celebrian. The air suddenly feels thick causing him to swallow hard. As she slowly strides towards them the same air thins, her voice coming to him like chimes on a breeze.

"Why are you crying? Fear not my friend for you've not sinned against me. We have came to such terms long before I came to Aman. If you wish," she adds, "let us sin together." She winks at him. For a moment Lindir freeze up to only melt down into a bashful smile at her proposal.

"Melethron? "She turns to whisper into Elrond's ear.

"Yes, meleth."

"I believe it cannot wait. He needs us now."

Lindirs eyes blinks wide with shock with his mouth hanging slightly ajar, goosebumps popping up all over skin.

Lowering his eyes from Lindir, he tilts his head toward her voice. "I agree."

"Oh!" _Oh_ Is all Lindir can think or say. "My Lord?...w-with...my lady??"

Celebrian beams as she reach an arm out to pull Lindir close enough to press a kiss to his lips. The lightest fleeting kisses he's ever felt from another's lips. Soft pecks hear and there has him chasing after them subconsciously. Another pair of lips join in, a bit more heavy and demanding.

"Do you...wish to...with us?" She asks between kisses, her thin fingers stroking gently at the nape of his neck. 

"I...think...I do." Lindir stutters between breathes. Being held so near by both of them, the proximitry is clearly affecting him. Lindir's face flushes a couple of hues of red. This whole ordeal becoming very real really fast. His arousal is swelling quickly. He's trying desperately to calm down but that will never happen while he's snared up between them like a rabbit.

The minstrel fights for his voice but no sound is able to come out. The lump in his throat is  making it difficult for him to utter anything. Elrond's hand wonders up his spine and settles beneath the curtain of mahogany hair, holding him closer still. With their faces not even a inch apart Lindir cannot resist staring into Elrond's grey eyes as they grow dark, witnessing the storm brewing within them.

"Are you sure this is what you desire?" Elrond inquiries again.

"Yes, milord." Lindir answers without thinking and before he knows it, his mouth opens up for his lord. After so long it is happening, right now. The passed year seams like forever. He feared he'd never taste again what he constantly craves and now a feast is served before him. He his hyper aware of everything, the mingling smells of Celebrian and Elrond, the lingering musk of their recent joining, the taste of her on his tongue not to mention the hint of wine they shared together earlier. So much to process. He can hardly focus on any one thing at a time.

Lindir inhales and mewls against Elrond's lips. Elrond parts from Lindir with a final nip to his lip. "Forgive us."

"For what?" Looking confused Lindir knows Elrond was not at fault for anything, what could he be apologizing for?

"We intended to tell you the good news straight away but... we became distracted." Elrond explains.

Regret hangs heavy over Lindir's heart. " I'm so sorry." Deep down he knows his overreaction to the whole situation, the emotional outburst was uncalled for and he chastises himself wishing he had more self control.

Celebrian dips back in with another kiss. "All is forgiven. She takes both his hands and tugs gently for him to follow, then gesters for him to sit on the large four poster bed, peppering him again with small tender kisses.

"Allow me to bestow onto you a gift of welcome."Lindir watches as Elrond kneels to the floor swiftly unlacing his leggings then unties and removes his boots. Four hands strips him bare where he lay.

Celebrian smiles reaching to remove his smalls. Lindir panics, his hand grabs her wrist halting her as he looks up with uncertainty. "If you are having second thoughts we will gladly yield."

Wide eyes looking at both of them thinking only for a moment. He let go of Celebrian and let himself fall back onto the bed, staring nervously up at the ceiling.

Elrond sheds his peacock blue robe off onto the floor. The mattress dips only a fraction when Celebrian crawls in, her eyes glimmering as her long wavy tendrils of hair trickles down to Lindir's chest. She close her lips around the pulse of his neck and suckles the sensitive skin there, the sensation making it tingle pleasantly. When Celebrian finishes Lindir's face is wide open with emotions, mostly awe struck. 

Lindir has never been with a woman before, so young and inexperience, he has no real grasp of feminine pleasures and the curious hands of the youth wants to touch the soft swells of her breasts; clearly visable through the gaping neckline of her gown, but he doesn't dare. He just lays there panting and shuddering simply enjoying her full attention. He eyes Elrond rounding the bed to retrieve a phial from the nightstand. Lindir bites at his lip as a wide grin spreads across his face at the sight of the oil. 

Elrond watches the scene as he returns to climb up behind his wife. Slowly his hand journeys up towards her chest, pressing Celebrian back up close to him. The lord awaits for a hint from his lady and when she is ready he press a loving kiss to the tip of her ear.

Starry eyes moves to Lindir's. Elrond's glare zeros in on Lindir demanding him to pay attention along with a slight tug to his lips. So Lindir watches and learns.

 

~ Fin ~

      

 


	3. Sure Thing

 

 

 

He nudges softly into Celebrian's ear and a silent question passes between them. _'You need not have to do this meleth._ _'_ Elrond reassures her because he knows she's doing this for him. Celebrian discovers that he's very unsure if she truly wants to do this.

_'I know. I want to, for us.'_

Only for a moment Lindir wonders what's being said as he watches intently to every little detail. How Elrond's palms trails up around Celebrian's breasts. How his rough fingers brushes over her nipples.Then Lindir catches a rare playful look from Elrond as he tugs on her perky peaks. Watching her smile, enjoying the firm caresses. He is listening to her breathing deeply as Elrond's hands message and knead and pluck.

Lindir holds his breath as the strings of her gown are carefully pulled down from her shoulders. Elrond kisses her adoringly along her neck as he goes on unwrapping his wife as a present for him. Lindir's eyes drops to her bosom and remains there studying the slight shade of pink nearly translucent around the areola becoming darker near the tips of her breasts. 

Lindir licks his lips as Elrond continues toying with them. Looking back up at his lord, Lindir realizes he's offering. They're offering him comfort. Offering themselves together as one. That he belongs here, with them and they'll never let him go anywhere, now or ever.

He'll be here with him, with her, with both of them as long as they'll have him.

Celebrian leans forward a little taking his hands and pulls them up to her breasts, guiding his thumbs over her peaks. He fondles them, squishing the softness of them, jiggling them with amusement at the rippling movements they make. Panting he shuts his eyes trying his best to stay calm. Why can he not control himself. His hands slows down as he imitates Elrond's movements. 

"Yes, that's it..yes." She sighs.

Lindir parts his eyes open again to find a look of approval from his lord and Celebrian keening from their touches. Feeling impressed with himself Lindir pushes himself up from the bed and finally allow his lips to take hers. She let him explore and sample, tasting as sweet as she looks. Her tender plump lips feels like they'd burst like berries in his mouth with a slick tongue to lick the juices back into hers. He nips at her, needy and curious and wanting more.

Elrond breathes out a low hum giving Lindir all he can have, bowing his head to suck along his jawline up to tug on the lob of his ear, pulling on it between his teeth 'til Lindir wines into Celebrian's mouth. She's pressed tight between them. Her breasts rubbing smoothly on his slim toned chest. She feels so good.

Lindir can just cry. This kind of intimacy is intense. The physical contact from not just one but two beings is mind boggling and it's almost too much to handle at once. The intoxicating sequence of kisses and touches become difficult to tell apart as the trio entwine together slowly losing themselves in this moment.

Elrond chuckles letting go of Lindirs ear turning his head back to kiss him with deep-seated passion. Lindir breathes it all in forgetting everything, even to exhale. The foggy world falls away saved for them. Every caress felt, emotion manifested, word uttered drifts like mist as time slows to a standstill. Only in flight of his dreams have Lindir imagined and hope this would come to pass.

Lindir feels Celebrian's petite hands upon his chest, the moist apex of her thighs sliding along his member inviting him to come into her hold.

She lifts up and away and Lindir moves to follow her with a tiny wine wanting to stay near but Elrond holds him back gently. Lindir obeys and stay. Celebrian lift her hips for Elrond to pull her gown all the way up and over her head. She shimmies out of it and it's tossed away.

Elrond murmurs to Celebrian in quenya kissing his way down her spine until she shivers treating Lindir once more to sight of her quivering breasts. He smiles, and on impulse he latches on to her so eager to dip in for a taste. He twirls the tip of his tongue around licking her nipple then kisses it over and over.

Celebrian arches with a sigh and Elrond slips his fingers around her exposed neck so he can nip at her lips. The other hand finds her glistening and wet. Gifted fingers spreads her open glossing the hood of her head with her fluids. Celebrian's chest is rising and falling sharply now, her head hanging back over Elrond's shoulders as he continues invigorating her, fingering his way into her center. Lindir's suckling stops to have a look-see of Elrond's performance and his face flames.

How can his lord possibly fit three fingers in there? But the look on his wife's face shows that she's loving it so perhaps he's doing something right. The sloshing sounds of her arousal as Elrond thrusts in and out causes him to shiver all over, stuttering out a moan.

"You feel so good meleth." He croons as he savors her essence.

"You are...marvelous my husband!" She breathes her reply.

Lindir huffs as Elrond takes hold of his shaft and begin stroking him to full hardness, his hips reacts slowly moving into his grasp. His swirling fist moves a little faster, squeezing a little harder, teasing deeper into his crown. He's getting Lindir ready for her then manuevers Celebrian up to straddle his lap. The elf tenses up when she takes his member and position it at her entrance.

Lindir would panic right about now but he forces himself to stay calm because he needs this, he wants this so much. He hold on to her hips and gaze up into her crystal blue eyes as she gradually sinks down on him. Celebrian looks down on him with a blush high on  her cheeks placing her hands on his shoulder and begins to ride on his cock.

Lindir's head falls between her breasts with loud catching gasps. She feels so good and so much different from his lord. The moist flesh engulfing his shaft feels snug and cushiony. A cozy feeling he never felt before. He can hear her high-pitched breathing near his ear and only thing he can think of is pushing up into her.

As the pace picks up Lindir an urge comes over him to just rut. He begins to buck wanting to lose himself in Celebrian.

Elrond is like a ramphart countering each of Lindir's thrusts as his muscle rubs stiffly between Celebrian's tush. Her fluttering walls are driving him wild. Elrond grunts his neglected erection is now grinding hard at his wife's rear and he hurries to oil his fingers, eyes glinting sharp shards of glass as to digits probe into Lindir.

Oh! Lindir moans long and loud.

Come on little one. Open up for me.

Celebrian pins Lindir down with her thighs and rides him like the wind, her vioce rising high. He's mumbling something but he can hardly hear himself over her piercing voice.

"Oh please."

A  two pair of eyes are drawn and fixated to his.

"You have him begging meleth." Elrond smiles.

"Shall I have him beg for more?"

"Aye."

Celebrian narrows her eyes and twirls even more while reaching to grasp her husband's hip. Elrond nudges his crown to Lindir's ring and with a breathy curse he applies more and more pressure until finally he pushes through. 

Lindir's mind skitters about from the breach. He can't remember why he was crying earlier but he's about to cry again, his teeth are clenching trying to hold back a sob. 

They yelp when Elrond hefts both of them forward to be able to work his way into Linder's depths. As soon as Lindir is able to digest his girth Elrond haunches over them and begins to move with slow even strokes, each one building with momentum, in tandem with her rocking.

This level of carnal pleasure is unfamiliar. This is wild territory and Lindir is lost never to be fond again. His whole body shakes with unanswered need and want. He must find release!

Lindir can do nothing but lye on his back while thier assault continues. A rising rachous of screams, growls and sobs fills the bedroom. His lady's thighs are quivering as her inner walls tightens, his lord's head is bowed to her neck, his hips snapping one last time and Lindir's legs locking as he grips his lovers tighter and tighter until...time stands still in the blessed realm. A veil's been lifted from Lindir's heart and with an enthusiastic cry he quickens. Together they come and ride out this singular blissful moment.

Lindir is overjoyed blessing this Day of all days. They are together as they should be as they have been. Suddenly Elrond and Celebrian shift above him, splitting apart to end up collapsing on top of him. Laughter erupts as they land beside him. Exhausted, he gives both of them loving kisses.

"My lord. My lady. All is well."

  

~ Fin ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This threesome have been clawing through my brain for a couple years! Celebrian's character gives me a certain amount of trepidation when I try to harness what type of woman she is to Elrond. (Rey's interaction's with Hux was my platform. Lindir is NOTHING like Kylo, by far, but both of them become extremely emotional when shit don't go as planned. Ch#36)
> 
> Lucy!!! Thank you! The Dance with Titans is my #1 Reylo, Reylux ever. The inspiration to this particular threesome I been wanting to write for a LONG, very long time. (i'm such a wuss XD!) You are amazing!TY!


End file.
